


The Line

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far is too far to go to protect someone you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during Season 7.

Where's the line?

She's not really sure anymore. Sometimes she thinks she does but something happens and once again it's blurred beyond recognition.

How far is too far to go to protect someone you love? Lies? Theft? Murder? Where's the line?

Why can't it all be black and white, she wonders. Why can't it all be clear of the confusion and guilt that seemed to plague her every single day of her life?

She knew she wouldn't just lie for him. She wouldn't just die for him. She would kill for him. She would do _anything_ for him.

Where's the line? Did she cross it already? Or is she just on the verge?

The only way she knew how to answer was to think of what he would do. How far would he go to save a life? He would lie, she knew. He would steal. He would trespass and he would destroy. But would he kill?

Not the way she would.

If he was the line, she'd surely crossed it.


End file.
